ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Martian On
Martian On is the 26th overall episode of BTUAM and the 13th episode of the second season. Plot The team sat around a bon fire roasting marshmallows with Grandpa Max. 'Hey look!' Gwen said, facing the sky. Everyone looked up and saw the planet Mars. 'Hey Grandpa, have you ever been to Mars?' Ben asked. 'No, never. I don't think any of the Plumbers ever visited Mars, they always saw it as a wasteland' Max replied. 'Well, I want to go there! Infact, I am going to go right now. Incase I don't return in 24 hours, send out some Plumbers' Ben said. He activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through to the Jetray hologram. 'Wait, Ben. Take my badge' Kevin said as he handed the badge to Ben. 'Keep the MEGATRIX activated while you're up there, just incase anything goes wrong.' Ben attached the badge onto his Ultimatrix and the faceplate transformed. It began glowing and stretched out into a square. 'MEGATRIX Activated' it announced. Ben then slapped down the faceplate on the Jetray hologram. 'Jetray!' he shouted. He jumped up into the air and flew off with tremendous speed. Within five minutes, Ben was flying through space, just outside of Mars' atmosphere. 'Time for the landing.' Ben faced Mars and flew in as fast as he could. Once he had landed, he transformed back to human. 'Snakepit!' he shouted. Ben began searching around the surface of Mars, searching for any signs of life. 'Maybe Grandpa was right. Maybe Mars is just a barren wasteland' Ben hissed. He turned around and got ready to transform back into Jetray to head home when he heard a "psst." Ben turned to look and saw a little green martian with giant yellow eyes. 'What are you?' Ben asked. 'I'm a Martian, what are you?' it responded. 'I'm a human, but I wield a weapon that allows me to change my form' he responded. The Martian gasped. 'You are Ben Tennyson?' it asked. 'Even you Martians know my name? Man I am so awesome!' The Martian jumped out of the crater it hid in and walked over to Ben. 'Azmuth never gained Martian DNA, I would like to add myself to your watch' it offered. Before Ben could answer, it jumped onto Ben and climbed up his body onto his chest and pressed down on the Ultimatrix. It began glowing yellow. The Martian dug through a backpack that was on his back and pulled out a jetpack and floated infront of the beam that was released from the Ultimatrix. 'Foreign DNA scanned in the Ultimatrix.' The Martian grinned evily and tried to transform Ben into a Martian. The Martian jumped onto Ben's wrist and activated the Ultimatrix, then it scrolled through to the Martian icon. It jumped down on the faceplate. Ben began transforming very slowly. The first thing that changed was the fact that he could now breath. Then, he turned green. He shrunk and all his clothes fell off of him, then they were absorbed into the Ultimatrix. A white suit grew over Ben's skin. Then a backpack grew on his back and an antenna shot out of it. 'Hyper Pack!' he shouted. 'Hey, what did you do that for?' 'Now you are one of us. You have absolutely no experience as a Martian so you will be helpess. My friends and I can defeat you easily and take your Ultimatrix away!' Ben gasped and quickly began running away. Ben hid behind a large rock, well, large for a Martian. He pulled the back pack off his back and began searching through it, it was empty. 'Great, I grow my own bag and theres nothing there that can help me' he complained. 'Why do I have a bag anyway?' He continued pushing his hands further down into the bag and found tools. 'What the? There was nothing in there, I swear!' Then his brain clicked. He began grabbing everything he could find and within ten minutes he had built his very own spaceship. As he hopped in it, he heard the Martian whistle. He quickly jumped in and flew over the Martian, but something had changed. There was a whole crowd of Martians. They all looked at him and began screaming. They got into groups and began building, but Ben flew as far away from them as he could. Ben landed next to a small hole. He hypothesized that it would continue through to the other side of the planet. Still as Hyper Pack, he got out of the UFO and pressed a button that put it into stealth mode. 'Why am I so stupid? I can't believe I forgot to try and transform into a different alien' Ben said, slapping his head. First, he pressed down on his head and tried to go Ultimate, but it didn't work. Then he tried to scroll through the Ultimatrix, but it wouldn't scroll. 'He must of hacked it so I couldn't transform that little sneak!' Ben punched the ground, then his hand disappeared. 'What the?' He looked at his whole body and realized he had camoflaged. 'I FORGOT KEVIN'S PLUMBERS BADGE!' He shouted. He hit himself in the head again. 'Wait. With this stealth mode, I can go get his badge unnoticed!' He jumped into his UFO and flew off. Back at his landing site, the Martians were still working. They were building giant UFO's. Ben left his UFO parked in the air as he jumped down over the plumbers badge. When he landed on it, he activated a function that allowed it to teleport him. He made the badge teleport him up to the UFO, then he pressed it onto his chest. 'MEGATRIX Activated!' it called. All the Martians looked up. 'He's back!' They shouted. Ben quickly entered codes that sent the UFO flying at super speed. 'Wow, I had super intelligence, but now I have enhanced Super intelligence!' Ben landed back next to the small hole within minutes. He jumped out and dove through the hole. He began climbing through as fast as he could. He needed to get to the other side of the planet so he could give the MEGATRIX time to allow him to teleport to Galvan. Ben arrived on the other side of the planet, but he didn't like what he saw. There were UFOs everywhere, searching for him. He quickly began running through the hole back to the other side of the planet when one drilled up from right underneath him. 'Ahh!' he screamed. He quickly camoflaged with the floor and continued running. As he ran, he dug into his bag. Inside it now were items (they came with the enhancements of the MEGATRIX). Hyper Pack pulled them out. There were guns, jetpacks and even an axe. He turned back and saw the UFO chasing him. It was too big for the tunnel and was causing it to begin caving in. Ben grabbed the gun, a small AK47 and shot at the UFO causing it to explode. The tunnel began to completely cave. He grabbed the jetpack and axe from his bag and put them on. Then he faced the floor and began spinning, using the axe as a drill. He began drilling a new tunnel as the old one caved in. Rubble began chasing Ben through so he quickly turned upwards and drilled through the old cave all the way up to the surface. 'Crap!' he shouted, there were still Martians searching for him. They all turned to face him. He grabbed out the AK47 and quickly fused it together with the axe and jetpack to create a super weapon. He flew through the UFOs blowing them up and making them plumet to the ground. Then, a giant UFO appeared. 'I'm toast' Ben said, accepting his fate. He dropped his weapons and hung his head low. The Martians in the UFO knocked him out and took him into a lair. When Ben awoke, he was still Hyper Pack. He had been tied up to a bench and the Martians were pulling out various sharp tools. 'What do you want?' he asked. 'We want your Ultimatrix. It is easy to figure out how it works, but not how to recreate it. We will steal your Ultimatrix, create copies and then go through the galaxy taking over every planet we find!' Ben gulped. 'So, you are gonna cut me up to get the Ultimatrix off of me?' They nodded and giggled. 'You know, there is a code to get it off, right?' They all laughed. 'Yeah right, kid. We would have figured it out already!' Ben began thinking, 'If I really wanted to transform back, I could have just taken the Ultimatrix off, then back on.' Then he though aloud, 'I am such an idiot!' 'Yes you are' all the Martians replied. Then, he heard screaming. All the Martians guarding the outside of the lair ran inside. 'What?' the leader shouted, then the roof was pulled off. It was Gwen. 'Ben!' she shouted. 'It's me! Get me out of here!' Ben shouted to her. She shot a beam of mana that grabbed Ben out. 'Quick, get me into our ship and take me home!' Ben begged. Gwen was puzzled, what kind of damage could these little Martians have done. But, she obliged and took him to the Rustbucket III. Inside there, Ben said the code to get the Ultimatrix off. He reverted to normal, then placed the watch back on his wrist. 'Finally! I'm back!' Major Events Ultimatrix/MEGATRIX Debuts *Hyper Pack Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Grandpa Max Villains *Martians Aliens Used *Jetray *Hyper Pack Trivia *This is the first episode that Gwen, Kevin & Goopie don't use their powers. *The weapons that came with the MEGATRIX enhancements are a reference to BTMW Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:ET